Rich and Poor
by Goddess-Lovely
Summary: Akane,a poor girl gets a job in the Saotome Residence as a maid.Could a rich teen like Ranma be able to love her?More like is Akane the boy hater in love?(rated PG just in case)
1. The plot

A/N:Just something I thought when I was bored....  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Ranma ½!  
  
Chapter 1 Meet rich and poor  
  
"Akane, ever thought of being with the rich people?" Nabiki asked. "NEVER!With those snobs I would never ever think about it!" Akane yelled with anger. "Akane,don't be so harsh on the higher class citizens." Nabiki answered. "NABIKI!"Soun said, doing the 'anime cry'. "Nabiki-chan, remember next time do not remind oto-san that we don't have much money...." Kasumi advice as her voice faded. "Oh well, dinner is ready!"Kasumi said. On the table stood a bowl of rice and a few cups of tea. Soun Tendo sighed. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kasumi said.  
  
"Hi,friend!" A guy called Makoto called. "Oi, Makato!" Soun shouted. "How have you been? LONG TIME NO SEE!"Soun added. "Soun I need to talk to you for a sec." Makato said.  
  
"Have you done any crime lately,Soun?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well,why haven't you?"  
  
"Stopped that, I mean I have kids and ya know..."  
  
"But they are growing older already."  
  
"No,I mean one is 19, has a boyfriend that's a doctor, another is 17 good at getting money last time, not now. And another one that is 16.  
  
"16?"  
  
"Yes,16. Why?"  
  
Makoto points at something. Soun reads it out loud."  
  
"Maid wanted. Best if she is 16 years old, most capable age to work in the Saotome Residence. Stays there for her whole life."  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"To let your 16 year old be a maid and sneek into the mansion get something that worth something...."  
"Okay, I get it. But you expect me to risk AKANE"S LIFE!!!"  
  
"Well you want the cash, don't you? Think about it ramen, the sweet-smelling food...."  
  
"Oh fine! I'LL DO IT!i'LL DO IT!  
  
Outside, you could here Soun shouting.  
  
"He'll do what?"Nabiki thought. "Make sure its nothing to do with me." Akane thought. "What is oto-san thinking about right now." Kasumi thought.  
  
Makoto and Soun comes out from the room.  
  
"Akane, please come with us we need a little chat." Makoto said. "Akane, please." Soun said. "Did I say no?" Akane said irritateblely.  
  
"Akane, your dad and I has been thinking about. Can you pretend to be a maid in the Saotome Residence. You always said that you'll do anything to help your family."Makoto said.  
  
"Me? You mean as in me working for all those snobs. I am so rejecting."Akane said. "Akane, please for the family." Soun pleaded. "Alright,alright...I'll do it." Akane said.  
  
And Soun and Makoto starts explaining the plot...  
  
(You guys know the plot right? Cause I am too lazy to repeat it.)  
  
A/N:Is it short? Cause I was in a very hurry to finish this chapter. Do I have a lot of mistakes? I don't ace in English either. I don't really have any inspiration to write any new chapters for this fic or my other fics. I may be even thinking of deleting them...please just press the review button. I won't have inspiration anymore if you guys don't. Try not to give any flames please. 


	2. Meet the others

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I finally decided to write this chapter. So just read!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter 2 Meet the others.  
  
"I can't believe I am even doing this!"Akane regretted and sighed. Akane was now in one of the maid uniforms which wrote "Saotome Residence". "I am just doing this for my family. Just have to be able to go to the Master Bedroom get the treasures and Jewelries and be done with it." Akane thought. "Hey! You must be a new maid that mom hired huh?" A pigtailed girl asked. "Yup, that's me."Akane answered putting a fake smile on. "I am Ranko Saotome."The pigtailed girl said. "Wait, doesn't that mean?" Akane asked. "Yes I know. I am a part of the Saotome Residence. You are talking about my clothes right. The truth is I hate dresses." Ranko explained pointing at her clothes. "I see. I am Akane Tendo." Akane said. "Well, c'mon you must come and meet the others." Ranko said.  
  
"Wo shi Shampoo from Amazon Village in China." A chinese girl with long hair said. "Name is Sayuri. This is my friend, Yuka." A girl with her hair tied in a pony tail said pointing at another girl with short hair. "How can you maids be chatting here. Get to work! Sayuri and Yuka wash the plates! Shampoo and Akane go sweep the floor, make sure it is all sparkly."Nodoka growled. "Boy,mom you sure got angry today."Ranko mumbled.  
  
"So, Shampoo why did you decide to come here and work?" Akane asked. "Great grandma has gone sick. I don't have enough money. That is why must work." Shampoo answered sadly. "I see." Akane said. "How about you, Akane?" Shampoo asked back. "Dad has financial problems."Akane lied. Though it was half true but the main reason was to steal but her dad really had financial problems. What could she do? "You people must be the new maids my fiancee's family has asked." A girl with her hair tied with a side ponytail smirked. "What do you want!" Akane lost her temper. "Oh you don't talk to my fiancée like that!" A guy that looked like Ranko except with black hair and is a male said. "Master Ranma, your friends are here!" His butler called. "Akane, the master might scould you if you come across his son you know." Shampoo said. "So, that snob came to us first."Akane grumbled.  
  
"Ranma, looks like they have more females in your house." Hiroshi said. "They are the maids my mom hired." Ranma answered not flatteredly. "I thought you wanted more company." Daisuke teased. "Haha as if I was laughing."Ranma answered. "Ranma! You are such a snob." Ranko said. "Don't talk to those girls like that. I sympathize them." Ranko added. "They are maids. They are suppose to work for us." Ranma smirked. "Naughty brother." Ranko murmured. "Your fiancée bullied my friends again."Ranko said to her brother. "Lower class?"Ranma asked. "Don't insult them." Ranko answered. "I know, that uncute short hair girl insulted my fiancée." Ranko answered. "Ranma! Ryoga asked whether we want to catch a movie at his new private theater." Hiroshi came along. "Okay I'll be ready in a sec." Ranma answered. "Look, if you are trying to make me get along with those maids. I could maybe some..but for sure not with that uncute short haired girl." Ranma said. "Her name is Akane." Ranko started to get annoyed by her brother. "Hurry up! Ranma!"Daisuke called. "Sorry got to go sis. I just can't get along with them ok?" As Ranma went along with Hiroshi and Daisuke. "Guys." Ranko murmured again.  
  
It was late night, the whole saotome residence has gone to sleep except Shampoo, Akane, Sayuri and Yuka. "Shampoo? You seem so sad." Sayuri asked Shampoo cause Shampoo was in tears. "Nothing, just Shampoo miss old days when grandma happy, everyone happy." Shampoo cried. "Tell me about it." Akane said.  
  
Flashback  
  
Little Kasumi,Nabiki and Akane were eating some ice cream in the park. "It is so good to have such great sister! Said Little Akane. "Aww, Akane-chan you are so sweet." Little Kasumi said. "Talking about sweet lets go get some sweets." Nabiki said. Little Kasumi and Akane-chan laughed. "What is so funny?" Nabiki asked. Little Nabiki's jean's pocket were already filled with sweets. "But I want to make the Tendo records cause our grandpa was able to buy 100 sweets a day exact." Nabiki answered. Reality  
  
"And it had to happen." Akane thought.  
  
Flashback "A beloved wife, having three children that loved her so much. Yet her death had to come." A relative said. Soun was crying. Kasumi was trying to control her tears. Nabiki and Akane was trying to comfort everyone. "Why did Mom have to die?" Akane said. "WHY?WHY!" Akne cried too. It was one of the saddest days of her life. "Kimiko,kimiko." Soun murmured. Reality  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Akane?Akane?" Yuka repeated. "You fell into a daze,Akane." Sayuri explained. "Mousse." Shampoo mumbled. "Wait, isn't that the son of that millionaire?" Akane asked. "Yes." Shampoo said. "Were you a millionaire last time? How was life? What happen? You knew him? What relationship?" Sayuri continuuuosly asked as Shampoo couldn't take it anymore. She blurted out.  
  
"My real name is Xan Pu. Once the head of the Amazon tribe. Also known as Mousse's ex-girlfriend." Shampoo blurted out. As she tied her hair to a bun. She looked exactly like Xan Pu.  
  
"No way." Yuka said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sayuri asked. "wait you know martial arts?" Akane asked.  
  
A/N: Worst? Sorry but I admit I am not a good fanfic writer. I know Shampoo and Xan Pu same thing but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review! I won't update and less I have at least 15 reviews(don't include flames). So just press the review button! 


	3. Xan Pu,or should i say Shampoo?

A/N: Here you go! Please R n R

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 3 Shampoo, or should I say Xan Pu?**

"Xan Pu want you all to call Shampoo not Xan Pu." Shampoo said.

"Sure, but first you need to answer our questions." Sayuri said.

"_I'm outnumbered"_ Shampoo thought.

"_Looks like I'm not the only one lying here."_ Akane thought.

"It all started like this. As I said, I was once the head of the Amazon Tribe, but I lost it when my whole family went on bankruptcy. That day when my family died, I followed great grandma to market but when I came back I saw everyone dead, all lying on the floor covered with blood." Shampoo said in a sad tone.

"_Why do I feel so sad? I am from the 'underworld' and we don't get touched by these stuff. I suppose to come here and get some treasure. Why am I suddenly getting so carried away?"_ Akane thought.

"Poor you!" Yuka said. "It must have been a hard time for you." Sayuri said while Shampoo nodded.

"It was hard because my parents don't know martial arts they don't know how to fight. I wouldn't know also if I didn't know great grandma know. I knew I should have been there and yet I still follow great grandma. Why did i?" Shampoo was now in tears.

"Shampoo, we can't change the past. No matter how hard it is, we still must move on. I am really sorry about your family though." Akane said.

"_Some royalists killed my mother, but it was only because she was mistaken. But did they have to kill her? We must move on, I must move on. I can't hold a grudge to all of them just because one or two killed my mother. But I am doing this for them. Father and Kasumi one-chan and Nabiki. I won't let them down."_ Akane thought.

"My, my Akane. You fell into a daze again. I think you should get some rest." Sayuri suggested and Akane agreed and went to bed while Sayuri and Yuka continue to listen to Shampoo's past.

"Mousse so happen was traveling then I guess if u read those magazines you'll know the rest." Shampoo said.

"Yeah, we know. I think we all should get some rest." Yuka said and they three were in their beds

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Back in Ranma's room,

"Must sleep!" Ranma said as he was in his bed.

_Can't sleep Ranma?_

"Yes, I can't."

_Is it because about Akane?_

"That uncute tomboy no way."

_You are regretting about the force engagement aren't you?_

"No, I'm not. Kodachi maybe mean, crazy, dumb and so on but she really have a good side like ermmmm...you know."

_Listen to your heart, you know you are falling for Akane._

"I wish you were the sleeping guy and just hurry up and put some sleeping powder on me."

_Okay, good night Ranma. You might not know what will happen tomorrow. But remember, listen to your heart, you'll find yourself for sure._

"Was I just talking to myself?"

"Rise and shine everyone. You guys don't want to get fired on your first week do ya?" a cheerful Ranko said.

"Yeah, we know Ranko. What makes you awake so early?" Sayuri asked.

"My mom and dad got in a fight and woke me up. Surprisingly, it didn't wake you guys up. The whole household is already awake." Ranko replied.

"Xan- Shampoo, wake up." Yuka said trying hard to wake her up.

"Yesterday, seems like a dream." Shampoo mumbled.

Apparently, Ranko could hear her.

"What happen yesterday?" Ranko asked curiously.

"Oh curious Ranko, nothing happened."Sayuri said.

"If you say 'nothing', means there is something." Akane said.

"Then what do you expect me to say, something!" Sayuri said back.

"Well, you guys ought to tell me sometime, I don't feel like squeezing it out from you guys today though. That reminds me, mom ask two of you to go squeeze milk from the cows and other two help the other 'experience' maids go help serve breakfast." Ranko said.

"Sayuri and me will go to milk the cows." Yuka quickly said.

"Why are we doing this job again." Sayuri whispered at Yuka.

"Just do so. You don't wanna get scolded by master do you?" Yuka whispered back.

"riiight." Sayuri whispered again.

"So that leave me and you to serve the rick huh?interesting..." Akane said.

"Akane you have fever?" Shampoo asked.

"_I'm not suppose to act like this, baka Akane! I suppose to act sweet and caring."_Akane thought.

"Akane, akane? You have to concentrate if you don't want get fired." Shampoo said.

"Sorry, I'll be better." Akane quickly replied. _"As if"_

"Akane, Shampoo follow me. Sayuri and Yuka ermm.. don't follow me. You both know where the cows are, right?" Ranko said.

"Sure we do." Sayuri said.

"Totally." Yuka said.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N: Arigatou to all the reviewers! I'll give you guys some spoilers(for the next chap)!

Ranma and Kodachi will break up.

Ryoga and Ukyo will appear.

Ryoga is Akane's childhood friend.

Ranma and Akane will be later..Akane doesn't have feelings for Ranma yet!

Please review!


	4. Confusion

A/N: In this fic, **Akane has long hair**. Just to tell you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½!

**Chapter 4 Confusion(Ranma's Blackbook)**

_**Friday October 10th**_

Can you believe it? I took up Kuno's advice and got a blackbook! He's is totally different, he practically write poetry in there about his feelings to who again? Mary? Mary had a little lamb? Oh right, that head cheerleader in our school, Mariko. Kuno sure has weird taste, I think she's a bit too perky. Let's get back to the point.

I think I got influence by my sis, Ranko. I kinda get those butterflies in my stomache when I see that maid of ours, whats her name again?( I need to remember people's names) Akane I think, in a sense that she is uncute, unsexy, poor, goofy, clumpsy. Yeah, and I mean it CLUMPSY.

Today for breakfast, that Akane came out from the kitchen serving breakfast. According, to my sister, it wasn't her that cooked it was the Chinese maid of ours, Shampoo. Ranko says Akane doesn't know how to cook! How pathetic, even Kodachi can cook. Maybe not so pathetic but still... anyway.

Then, when her hair was swaying her hair and I got so attracted and I think she got Goosebumps.(the Saotome Charm is working, YEAH!) Anyway, Kodachi came in late as usual and she suddenly shot a glare at her. Girl's stuff..i'm not suppose to know. I think Akane got shocked and then she fell down and I don't know why but I went and help her, Kodachi kinda was shooting aglare at me the '_What do you think you're doing?_" Dad was like "_What happened to my arrogant son?_" I could tell Mom was thinking "_Son, do you have fever?_" Ranko was smirking "_My bro? Is having a crush! Woah!_" I swear Ranko, I'll so kill you and mom, I guess I really DO have fever.

.................................................................................................................................

**Next day (Normal POV)**

Ranma and Kodachi double dated Ryoga and Ukyo at a diner. "You won't believe it, Ran-chan! Ryoga and I are engaged now!" Ukyo squealed as she showed Ranma and Kodachi her engagement ring. "Ohohohohoho. Ranma darling, why didn't you give me an engagement ring?" Kodachi asked. "I mean if this pancake girl can get an engagement ring, why can't I? I mean I'm so much better than her!" Kodachi added which made Ukyo outraged trying to keep her temper. Ranma was quiet, and then he started talking.

"Kodachi, we need to talk." Ranma bit his lip. "Ukyo could see how Ranma was acting and knew he was serious thing. "Ran-chan, should Ryoga-kun and I let you both talk in private?" she asked politely. "Ohohoho,. You're just scared that he'll announce a romantic poem and you'll get jealous." Kodachi smirked. Ryoga being protective of Ukyo thought she had enough of those insults and wanted to give her a punch when Ukyo quickly stop him. Ranma was still nervous, very nervous. Ukyo licked her lip while leaning against Ryoga's shoulder. A moment of silence until "Kodachi, we need to break up." Ranma quickly said which made Ryoga shocked and Ukyo gasped. "Darling, I think you've been drinking too much, did I hear you say break up? As in BREAK OUR ENGAGEMENT!" Kodachi screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, I do mean that." Ranma said firmly. "Are you in love with someone else, someone prettier, richer, sexier, better than me?" Kodachi in tear not being able to believe what she heard. "I think so..." Ranma mumbled. Kodachi shocked and just stormed away not noticing a lot of people staring at the scene.

"Ran-chan, do you think me and Ryoga-kun should go?"

"I don't know."

"Do you need sometime alone?"

"I don't know."

"STOP SAYING I DON'T KNOW YOU BASTARD!!!" a furious Ryoga yelled.

A moment of silence.

"I think I should go console her." Ukyo bit her lip.

"Who? That bitch, I don't even think she needs anybody to console her. She's been acting like she's so great in everything, don't you guys think so?" Ranma said.

"She may deserve it in a way, Ran-chan. But you can't just leave her like that its just..just mean. But if you say so Ran-chan,and I think her other friends are already there to, she doesn't even like me anyway." Ukyo sighed.

"The truth is yes. I thought you said it was forced engagement. You couldn't be able to break it." Ryoga wondered.

"I guess you can say that is true, well I'll talk to mom and dad about this Wanna come along?" Ranma asked.

"Sure." Both agreed.

**Saotome Residence,**

"I'll got talk to my dad. You guys can just wait in the living room at the new wing, kay?" with that Ranma took the lift and was going to go see his dad. (Since they're super rich, their house is five-storeys high)

A maid with long hair came to the living room and asked, "Would you like anything?"

Ryoga lighted up from reading the newspaper and gasped, "Ane-chan?"

"Ryo-chan?"

"Ermm, she's not your ex is she?"

A/N: I know very weird. Please review! I need at least 30 reviews b'fore I continue! It's cause my exam is nearing 


End file.
